


The Start of the Fall

by Vanoss_Delirious



Series: The Start of the Fall Trilogy [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: End of the World, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Future, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss_Delirious/pseuds/Vanoss_Delirious
Summary: About 15 billion years ago, our solar system was fine. 14 billion years ago, our system was pulled slightly closer to the center of our galaxy. 12 billion years ago, the sun started expanding. 9 billion years ago, life was found on Mars and Jupiter. 7 billion years ago, Mercury and Venus collided sending debris huddling toward Earth. 6 billion years ago, Mercury and Venus were found to still be slightly in tact. 4 billion years ago, life was found on every planet in our solar system. 3 billion years ago, Pluto was landed on. 2 billion years ago, we discovered alien beings were running the Illuminati. 1 billion years ago, an interdimensional being visited selected families, giving them each an amulet to pass down to their children to save our solar system.





	The Start of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Today, in honor of that being, the amulets are passed down to the eldest son in the family. My father was the protector of the moon, and that title will be passed onto me as the moon rises into the sky. Once I receive the title, I have to leave my family so I can protect them and everyone.
> 
> (This is the chapter summary. Each chapter will have one in the beginning note.)

“Jonathan, what are you going to do after receiving the amulet of the moon?” My mother asked me.

“I'm going to leave and never return,” I sighed, “it's only for your protection.”

“Nothing will hurt us if you stay,” my mother replied.

“That's not what history said,” I turned to face my mother, “people change with the power they are given, there are people that killed just to get the amulet.”

“I know, but-” my mother tried to say.

“Don't you say anything about it, maybe if I leave I will be able to unlock the power of the amulet like grandfather did,” I sighed as my father walked into the room, “if I stay, I could end up like how father was.”

“Care to explain how I was, Jonathan?” My father asked.

“You weren't able to use the powers of the amulet, grandfather was right, you were too weak to discover it,” I stated, “you found love too early, you started a family too early, grandfather had to save you when someone tried killing you for the amulet.”

“Jonathan!” My mother shouted.

“It's all true though,” I said, “father is weak.”

“If this wasn't necessary I would give the amulet to your younger brother!” My father shouted at me.

“You’re the one that raised him, you taught him to be weak, I'm so glad that I learned everything I needed from grandfather.” I casually replied to him.

“Jonathan, you're grounded!” My mother shouted at me. 

“You can't ground me, I'm eighteen,” I said, “besides, after tonight I'm gone.”

“You're going nowhere after tonight, young man!” My father shouted as I walked out the room.

“Try and stop me!” I shouted back as I continued outside.

I was walking to the nearby, rundown park. Throughout the years it was where I escaped to when I needed space. Other children and teenagers would be there. It was a sense of calm to all of us. The others would listen to me talk about how my father was weak and was trying to corrupt me like he did to my brother. When I got there, I noticed my brother was fighting another teenager. I knew that deep down I had to stop him and see why he was in a fight.

Running up to my brother and the others, I pulled him away and got in between the two, “what are you doing Joseph?!”

“He called me weak so I was showing him how strong I was!” My little brother said.

“Joseph, little brother, you are weak,” I honestly said, “if they say it, it's true because I told them.”

“Why would you say I'm weak, Jonathan?” Joseph said silently.

“Father raised you, grandfather raised me, you were taught by the weak and I was taught by the strong,” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, “just know that after tonight, you're not gonna die like other families.”

“You mean,” Joseph paused, “you're actually going through with leaving?”

“Yes, I can't risk the possibility of you all dying,” I said and turned to the others, “this will be the last time you see me, unless you come after me for the amulet.”

With that said, I walked to the only tree in the park and climbed it. I was going to stay there until I had to leave. I watched as all the teenagers and children ran around and played. Some sat on a broken water fountain and talked. None of them tried to bother me, but they did glance at me very often. Soon the sun started to set, and I watched as the once gray-blue horizon switched to desaturated reds, oranges, and yellows. Soon a desaturated purple was the only color left as the rest of the sky turned into a pitch black sky with stars everywhere you looked.

“Jonathan, it's time for us to head to the ceremony now,” my brother said from below the branch I sat on, “dad told me to come get you.”

“I guess this night will be the last you see me, Joseph,” I said quietly, climbing down the tree, “did you eat yet?”

“No, I wanted to spend one last dinner with you before,” he paused, “you left.”

“Well I guess I can stay a little bit after receiving the amulet,” I said as a ruffled my brother's hair.

Joseph and I walked back to the house where candles were lit along the path to the front door. The neighbors were along the outside of the “barrier” of candles. My father’s two close friends were humming as their wives sang “ohs” and “ahs”. Some neighbors had drums that played a low beat and others had chimes that played a high pitched ringing. They were all dressed in dark blue cloaks with a light gray moon on the chest of it. 

I slowly walked up the path to where my father, mother, and brother stood. When I reached them I bowed my head to them, as they did the same to me. I stepped into the short “porch” that was actually just a step and stood across from my father. We started into each others eyes for a few moments before I nodded at him.

“We are all met here today for the passing down of the moon amulet, we will be giving the title of the Protector of the Moon to the next chosen one,” my father said as he looked all around at neighbors and their kids, then he turned back to me, “Jonathan Dennis Smith, you have been chosen by the moon itself to be its next protector and guardian. You will take over the responsibilities of the amulet and use its power for good and protection only. You will face many trials, fights, and run-ins with death.”

“I now pass on the honor of the amulet to my eldest son, Jonathan Dennis Smith,” my father paused as I bowed my head to him, he put the amulet around my neck and I raised my head, “I now introduce our solar system to the new Protector of the Moon.” 

Everyone started clapping as we all looked to the sky. A light appeared in the sky above me, it sparkles brighter the stars around it. It started circling in the sky above me as my grandfather walked up to me. He whispered in my ear that this happened to him, but not my father. The light circled faster, causing a tail of light reaching to the start of it. Then, all of a sudden, it flew down toward me and went directly into the amulet. The amulet glowed a bright to dim blue as the light calmed down.

“That was the spirit of the moon, sent to help you,” my grandfather said, “you have a very strong potential, Jonathan.”

Everybody cheered after hearing what my grandfather said. They calmed after a while and started cleaning up the stuff from the ceremony. I walked inside and went to the kitchen. I lit a few candles and grabbed the dinner my mother made earlier. My brother soon came in and grabbed his dinner as well. We ate quietly in the unnerving silence the ceremony created.

“When are you leaving?” Joseph whispered.

“When everyone is asleep,” I whispered back, “I already packed all my important stuff.”

Joseph didn't speak up again. He just faster and left to his room. I waited in the living room until everyone went to sleep, grabbed my bag, and quietly left. I walked down the cracked and broken street until I reached the old bridge. There was missing pieces of concrete and metal, which made it not the safest route to take. I took it anyways, carefully crossing the long and broken bridge. Once getting across, I turned around to look back at where I was raised, then turned to face the unknown in front if me, and started walking. This will be the start of my ups and downs as the Protector of the Moon.


End file.
